Follow the Grim Reaper
Follow the Grim Reaper is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eleventh of the game. It is the fifth set in the Jumble Hollow district of New Cresthill. Plot On the day of the protest march, the player was going to take care of the security with Xavier as a personal request from the Deputy Mayor, however, the Chief got reported about a murder in Jumble Hollow's cemetery. Since Mona had been feeling blue because of her worrying legal situation, Evan offered to help Xavier while the player reinforced Senior Detective Romanazzi. When they arrived at the location, they found Liam Caulfield, a local tour guide, with his chest opened, seasoned and sliced just like a Thanksgiving turkey. Private investigator, Detheroc Morgan, Starmugs barista and Priscilla's best friend, Spencer Goggin, and ufologist, Bella Spoya were considered suspects. As taking a little break to compose themselves, Mona and the player were convinced that Detheroc was a latent danger considering what he was capable of, their moment got interrupted when in Mona's field of vision she noticed Officer Tavera talking with his ex-husband. She went to confront them believing that her problems were a strategy made by both of them, nevertheless, she couldn't prove anything and decided to continue with Liam's murder. Wedding planner, Vladimir Von Clatt, and globetrotter, Olive Delaney were also added to the suspects' list. Soon, they found out that Spencer almost loses his job because of Liam's sensitive palate, arguing constantly with the barista because of his "negligence", and that he rejected Bella's feelings because of her attraction for the aliens. Things became more alarming when the duo found Lorraine Cavaro's head in a trash bag, which meant that Liam's killer also got rid of her in order to summon a demon called Furfur. At the end of the chapter, the duo received news that the Mayor decided to deport all the immigrants the next day and the rest of the non-American citizens in three. Before hearing more about it, a high Vladimir confessed that he left Liam unconscious in the cemetery. He knocked him and brought him to the cemetery because of what happened during a celebrity wedding. In addition, they discovered the murder weapon with Morgan's fingerprints on it, Mona was ready to arrest him, but Priscilla stopped her saying that he was allergic to spices. They went to confront him after finding a temazepam bottle with Olive's makeup, finding the globetrotter gagged in his office. Detheroc confessed that he rescued her because someone was following her with a knife. While she was been interrogated, she couldn't talk too much because of the fear, however, she mentioned that Liam was making some strategies to bring her to his room. After getting enough evidence, the team arrested Bella Spoya for Liam Caulfield and Lorraine Cavaro’ murders. She denied it at first, justifying herself with an Immegraph post during the murder time. However, when Mona asked her for the name of her Immegraph account, she tried to cut her neck with a dagger, without succeeding. When Liam rejected her feelings, Bella got depressed and started reading a lot of demonology books, finding a ritual to summon Furfur in one of them. Bella thought that the demon would be capable to show her the secrets of the universe, especially aliens’ existence. She chose Liam as a sacrifice for Furfur because he was just like him, a shameless man, who deserved to die. When she was asked about Lorraine, she mentioned that a prisoner was crying over a grave and, since Furfur's ritual needed also another head, she killed and buried her body to avoid being caught. Judge Fraire sentenced her to life imprisonment with mandatory counseling. In the aftermath, Deputy Nelson came to the station asking for help to convince the Mayor to stop the second deportation order. Some protesters were hurt by his bodyguards, causing Benjamin to complain about Brooks’ decisions since Amaris’ death, the Mayor got furious and ordered to leave him alone. Selena and the player went to talk with him, he apologized about his behavior and started to reconsider his actions. The Chief suggested him to talk with the opposition leader, arranging a debate between them for the next day where everyone could participate. Chris liked the idea and asked Chief Galdwey to inform the news to the opposition since he was going to call the press. On the other hand, Maxwell came to the station with news about Mona's papers. He was eavesdropping his father's conversation with Fiona and discovered that the immigration officer left something at Liam's workplace by accident. Charlotte and the player found that she had been looking into their personal files, finding Mona's file and noticing that it was changed. After analyzing it, Woods identified Liam's handwriting and a message written with invisible ink for Amaris’ main contact. Having all the information together, the team separated the tasks, Evan and the player were going to keep the security during the debate between the Mayor and Mrs. Boonyakiat, while Mona was going to search Amaris’ ally with some officers’ help. Summary Victims *'Liam Caulfield '(found with his chest opened, seasoned and sliced in a graveyard) *'Lorraine Cavaro' (was beheaded to be used for summoning Furfur) Murder Weapon *'Chef Knife' Killer *'Bella Spoya' Suspects :: Detheroc Morgan :: Private Investigator Profile: *The killer is physically fit :: Spencer Goggin :: Starmugs Barista Profile: *The killer eats cajun food *The killer knows demonology Appearance: *The killer has a black eye :: Bella Spoya :: Ufologist Profile: *The killer eats cajun food *The killer knows demonology *The killer is physically fit Appearance: *The killer wears nail polish *The killer has a black eye :: Vladimir Von Clatt :: Wedding Planner Profile: *The killer eats cajun food *The killer knows demonology *The killer is physically fit Appearance: *The killer wears nail polish :: Olive Delaney :: Globetrotter Profile: *The killer eats cajun food *The killer knows demonology *The killer is physically fit Appearance: *The killer has a black eye Quasi-Suspects :: Benjamin Nelson :: Deputy Mayor :: Chris Brooks :: Mayor of New Cresthill :: Elizardo Vogel :: U.S.S. Second in Command :: Maxwell Romanazzi :: Mona's Son :: Selena Galdwey :: Chief of Police Killer's Profile *The killer eats cajun food *The killer knows demonology *The killer is physically fit *The killer wears nail polish *The killer has a black eye Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cemetery (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Bag, Leather Wallet, Victim Identified: Liam Caulfield) *Examine Leather Wallet (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Detheroc Morgan) *Ask Detheroc Morgan if he saw the victim in the cemetery *Investigate Tour Operator Business (Clues: Plastic Pieces, Safe) *Examine Plastic Pieces (Result: Asthma Inhalator) *Examine Ashtma Inhalator (Result: S. Goggin's Inhalator; New Suspect: Spencer Goggin) *Interrogate Spencer Goggin about fighting with the victim *Examine Safe (Result: Chocolate Box) *Examine Chocolate Box (Result: Gift Card; New Suspect: Bella Spoya) *Ask Bella Spoya about his relationship with the victim *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Antique Book) *Analyze Antique Book (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows demonology) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cajun food) *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Delicatessen (Clues: Trash Bag, Starmugs Cup, Flower Arrangement) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Lorraine's Head, Victim Identified: Lorraine Cavaro) *Autopsy Lorraine's Head (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is physically fit) *Examine Starmugs Cup (Result: Blurred Appeal) *Interrogate Spencer Goggin about almost losing his job because of Liam (Profile Updated: Spencer eats cajun food and knows demonology) *Examine Flower Arrangement (Result: Binary Message) *Analyze Binary Message (06:00:00; New Suspect: Vladimir Von Clatt) *Question Vladimir Von Clatt about the disaster that the victim made (Profile Updated: Vladimir knows demonology and is physically fit) *Investigate Pantheon Entrance (Clues: Lost and Found Box, Furfur Necklace) *Examine Lost and Found Box (Result: Strange Rocks) *Analyze Strange Rocks (06:00:00) *Confront Bella Spoya about the victim refusing her feelings (Profile Updated: Bella eats cajun food) *Examine Furfur Necklace (New Suspect: Olive Delaney) *Ask Olive Delaney about her attraction with demons (Profile Updated: Olive knows demonology) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Question Vladimir Von Clatt about leaving the victim unconscious in the cemetery (Profiles Updated: Vladimir eats cajun food, Bella knows demonology) *Investigate Salad Counter (Clues: Temazepam Bottle, Anchovies Salad) *Examine Temazepam Bottle (Result: Pink Powder) *Examine Pink Powder (Result: Pink Eyeshadow) *Examine Anchovies Salad (Result: Bloody Chef Knife) *Analyze Bloody Chef Knife (09:00:00) *Confront Detheroc Morgan about his fingerprints in the murder weapon (Profile Updated: Bella is physically fit) *Ask Olive Delaney why Detheroc took her as a hostage (Profiles Updated: Detheroc is physically fit, Olive eats cajun food and is physically fit) *Investigate Catalog Shelf (Clues: Seasoning Package, Tea Box) *Examine Seasoning Package (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears nail polish) *Examine Tea Box (Result: Kidney) *Analyze Kidney (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a black eye) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Under the Same Sky (5/6) Under the Same Sky (5/6) *Ask Deputy Nelson about the Mayor's deportation orders (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Salad Counter (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Hair Keepsake) *Analyze Hair Keepsake (06:00:00) *Return the Mayor his remembrance of Amaris (Reward: Tartan Scarf) *Investigate Cemetery (Clue: Globe) *Examine Globe (Result: Walkie-Talkie) *Inform Elizardo Vogel about the next debate *Hear what Maxwell has discovered about his mother's papers (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Tour Operator Business (Clue: Pizza Box) *Examine Pizza Box (Result: NCPD Expedients) *Analyze NCPD Expedients (06:00:00) *Report Chief Galdwey the discovery of Liam's involvement in illegal activities *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Jumble Hollow